


Drawings and Magic

by thisislegit



Series: De-aging Shenanigans [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Backround Bilbo/Thorin i guess, Fili and Kili causing trouble again, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori only wanted to ask for help on how to go about courting a certain dwarf. Perhaps Fili and Kili weren't the best people to consult on such a matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawings and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Well someone asked for a sequel of sorts on Lillies and Chocolate so seeing as how I never get requests (even though I want them) I decided to provide! I just couldn't get the idea out of my head for the three youngest of the company to be de-aged.  
> Un-beta'd.

Ori knew he shouldn’t have come to the brothers for help, but he didn’t know who else to ask. Bilbo didn’t know much about the affairs of dwarves. His brother Dori would throw a fit at his request and Nori would just tease him for days. He could’ve asked Gloin, but as kind as the man is he wasn’t sure if he would actually get the answers he needed or more stories about his son. Everyone else was completely clueless about the subject or Ori respected them too much and out of embarrassment couldn’t bring himself to ask.

They shouldn’t be playing with Gandalf’s staff while the old wizard was asleep, but by the time Ori realized what the brother’s had planned he was already too deep in. He watched them nervously as the fiddled with it trying to figure out how to make it work.

“How is this going to help with my problem?” Ori asked holding his book to his chest.

“Don’t you know Ori? Magic can fix anything,” said Kili.

“That’s not what Gandalf says,” Ori replied.

“Yeah well Gandalf obviously doesn’t know how to use it properly. Breaking stones and making light can be pretty cool, but fixing weapons is much more useful don’t you think?” said Fili.

The trio didn’t notice Gandalf opening one eye to glance at them before feigning sleep. The two brothers had caused more than enough trouble for him this journey. Who was he to say what happened next when a small flash of light had engulfed them. Surely it was an accident. They shouldn’t be messing around with wizard staffs in the first place.

The boys shielded their eyes at the light and the brothers dropped the staff from the intensity of it. By the time they opened their eyes everything seemed a lot bigger. Fili and Kili looked at eachother jumping back before turning to look at Ori. They were children again, but worse they were beardless!

“That’s not good,” said Fili.

Ori looked down at his hands and touched his face as he started hyperventilating. Kili noticed this and went over to the dwarf trying to calm him down.

“You said, you said this would help me. But how am I gonna impress Master Dwalin nooww,” he said starting to cry.

“It’s okay Ori!” Kili said.

“Yeah, this happened before with Bilbo and Uncle Thorin remember? Gandalf can change us back,” Fili said setting the staff beside the wizard as if he hadn’t touched it.

“R-really?” he said wiping his tears with his sleeve.

“Of course,” said the brothers in unison.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean-“

“-you can’t change us back!”

Gandalf puttered at his staff waving it over them to no effect. He then shrugged.

“It seems the spell is a little different this time. It cannot be fixed as Bilbo and Thorin’s once was. I shall have to find another solution.”

Ori had started to cry again and Kili went over to him wiping the tears away and squishing his cheeks.

“Don’t worry Ori! We’ll be fine in no time.”

“We can’t keep going on this adventure like this. As much as I’d hate to admit it right now we’re about as fearsome as kittens,” Fili said crossing his arms.

“You are right about that. Perhaps the spell will wear off soon. In the meantime, you should probably head back to camp. Forests are no place for dwarflings,” Gandalf supplied.

Fili and Kili lead the way back to camp with Ori staying directly behind them as not to be seen. Oh he knew he should’ve just asked someone else. If he thought Dwalin wouldn’t take him seriously as a scribe how would he feel seeing that he turned himself into a child again! He would laugh at him. Even when Ori changes back the dwarf probably wouldn’t spare him a second glance.

“Hello Mr. Boggins!” said the brothers.

Bilbo turned around and jumped at the sight of them.

“What in the world happened to you two?” Bilbo said bending down to look at them.

“Not two,” said Kili.

“Three,” finished Fili pushing Ori in front of them.

“Ori!”

“What about him?” asked Dori walking over.

“Ori!” he said panicked going over to his younger sibling.

The dwarflings explained that there was a slight mishap with Gandalf’s staff that definitely wasn’t their fault and Gandalf was looking for a solution at the moment. Bilbo scolded the brothers seeing through their lies and Dori asked Ori why he went to them in the first place. Ori kept suspiciously tight lipped about it until his older brother dropped the subject. How was he supposed to tell him he wanted to start courting a certain tattooed dwarf? The answer was he wasn’t.

Bifur and Bofur laughed rather openly at Fili and Kili’s predicament and Bofur gave Ori a sorry smile. The two brothers did always manage to drag the youngest into trouble. Nori started teasing his younger brother giving a small tug to his braids, but after seeing the look on his face he quickly stopped. He wasn’t stupid, and he knew Ori wasn’t in the mood for such things.

Thorin returned from the wood with heavy logs and dry sticks in his arms setting the bundle down by the fire. When he looked up he saw three familiar dwarflings laying down in front of the flames throwing small bits of plants in there to watch them spark. He stood up straight and his eyes widened at the sight of his nephews grinning at him.

“Hello Uncle Thorin!” they said in their high voices.

Thorin’s face went blank before he turned on his heels heading back into the forest.

“Where are you going?” Dwalin asked.

“Mirkwood.”

He was almost out of earshot before Bilbo got tired of his antics and yelled, “Thorin Oakenshield! You get back here this instant!”

When he did get back which was roughly two hours later due to sheer stubbornness he managed to swipe Gloin’s flask off of him. Thorin knew of the horrors Fili and Kili wrought when they were dwarflings. The last thing he needed was a flashback brought to life. Bilbo scolded him for drinking, but after realizing it was falling on deaf ears and hit him in the arm, which was a very weak hit by the way, and left it at that.

Ori kept to himselt keeping as smushed between his brothers as he possibly could. His head stayed down in his book as he started to draw. Luckily his skills hadn’t diminished with his age. He became so engrossed with the drawing he didn’t notice Nori moving to help Bombur with the cooking. He also didn’t notice when Dori was called over by Oin because Fili had just pushed Kili out of a tree and the young drarrow was holding his knee close to his chest reluctant for anyone to see it.

“What’s in there that has yer attention so close?”

Ori jumped nearly dropping his book and scrambling to hold it to his chest as he looked up to Dwalin. He gulped looking away to make sure his ink hadn’t spilled before setting his pen inside the pages.

“It’s nothing Master Dwalin. Just…” he shrugged not sure how to finish.

“May I see it?”

“No! I mean, you wouldn’t want to see it. It’s not really anything special. Really,” he said trying to be convicing.

“That’s too bad. Everyone’s always bragging about how ya are at that scribblin you do.”

“R-really?” Ori’s grip had become slightly lax on the book letting the bottom of it slip onto his lap.

“Aye. I was just thinkin how I’ve never seen ‘em myself.”

“Oh. Well…I guess maybe a few pictures wouldn’t hurt?”

Ori had started flipping through his book and showing Dwalin different drawing’s he had made. One of the inside of Bilbo’s house. Another of the ponies they rode to Rivendell. More of the trees and different plants they went through. He talked animatedly about the drawings his small feet kicking back and forth as he talked about the details and what he found fascinating. Dwalin listened nodding at the right times and grunting in affirmation at some of the comments.

Ori had gotten so caught up he forgot what was on the next page of his book. Dwalin leaned closer just as Ori panicked shutting the book and holding it close again. He had been drawing a very detailed picture of Dwalin just starting to color the tattoos before said dwarf had walked over.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said his face turning a deep shade of red.

“You drew me?”

“It’s not really a big deal. I mean your tattoos are really intricate. I mean I haven’t drawn anyone like you before! No wait I mean-!”

Gandalf came back just then with a smile on his face. Kili and Fili had been put on opposite sides of the camp facing their own trees mumbling to themselves. Thorin had his face in his hands because the two had managed to nearly set him on fire mere minutes ago. Bilbo was the only reason the boys were in corners and not hanging from the trees by their underclothes with very red bottoms. Although their bottoms were still very red, at least they weren’t hanging from the tree branches. Gandalf called the three dwarflings over and waved his staff over them changing them back. Fili and Kili were relieved until Thorin assigned them to do many of the chores they normally didn’t have to partake in.

When dinner was ready and they were all eating Ori was seen sitting very close to Dwalin. Nori kept Dori from saying much of anything, which was a small miracle on his part. So when Dwalin held Ori’s gaze a little longer than what would be considered a look a friend would give Ori certainly didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. All comments and constructive critiques are welcome.


End file.
